


haha catgirl gf go prrrrrr

by Betteroffaslovers



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Just Sex, but not really, catradora, somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betteroffaslovers/pseuds/Betteroffaslovers
Summary: Basically, Catra misses Adora a little too much, and Adora comes back just in time.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 83





	haha catgirl gf go prrrrrr

The memories of Adora's departure replayed in Catra's head as she laid down to sleep for the night.  
 _"We'll be back before you know it, you need to stay home and watch over the castle for us."_  
 _Hmph_. Catra huffed at the memory and watched as Melog curled up at her feet.  
"Idiot." She muttered as she hid her face in Adora's pillow.  
She inhaled. _Her smell_...  
Catra's heart fluttered as her exhale turned into a sigh.  
 _Mrow_.  
"What do you want? She's not coming back until tomorrow, it's just you and me."  
Melog stretched, then walked over to the bedroom door and scratched at it.  
"I see how it is," Catra said sarcastically before getting up and opening the door. Melog turned to look at Catra, purred, then walked away.  
Catra curled up on the bed next to Adora's pillow once more. Her smell infiltrated Catra's nostrils as she felt her body get hot.  
 _Fuck._  
Catra retracted her claws and slid her hand into her shorts.  
 _Adora_...  
She grasped at the pillow as she touched herself.  
"Missed me that bad, huh?" Catra let out a squeak of surprise.   
"You're not supposed to be back yet," Catra huffed.  
"But I am. C'mere," Adora sat on the bed and pulled Catra in for a kiss. "Mind if I help you out?" She whispered.  
Catra's heart skipped a beat and she could only purr in response.  
Adora trailed kisses down Catra's neck and stomach, and paused before sliding her shorts off.  
"hh.. Ad-ora.."  
"You want me to stop?" Adora asked.  
"N-no.." Catra gasped as Adora put her head between her thighs and circled her tongue around her clit.   
"Hmm, you're such a good kitty," Adora said before pulling away. Catra huffed in annoyance. "Do you want She-Ra?"  
Catra hesitated. She-Ra was the reason Adora left the Horde in the first place... However, she does have her... Perks.  
"I understand if you don't, considering everything-"  
"No, I want her- I mean, you? Whatever. I want She-ra." Catra cut her off. Adora nodded and quickly transformed into She-Ra before transforming the sword into a strap-on.  
"You sure you want this?"  
"Yes, please Adora," Catra practically begged. Adora gave her a smug grin, then slid the strap into Catra. Catra whined and dug her claws into Adora's back as she started slowly thrusting into her. Adora took off Catra's shirt before thrusting harder and faster. Catra's whines turned into moans and Adora could tell she was getting close.  
"hhh Adora-" Catra whined as she rode out her high. She felt herself instantly get sleepy.  
"Good kitty," Adora hummed, then de-transformed. Catra tugged on her arm and Adora fell onto the bed next to her.  
"Why are you still fully dressed, dummy," Catra mumbled sleepily.   
"Thought you'd be too sleepy to keep going."  
"No," Catra said with a sudden burst of energy, then practically tore Adora's shirt off and kissed her.   
Adora didn't complain, and began to unbutton her pants before Catra swatted away her hands.  
"No, relax." Adora laid her head on a pillow as Catra slid off her pants herself. "You've had a long day, you deserve this."  
"I don't know if delivering supplies should be considered a difficult task-" Catra cut her off with a kiss before she could finish.  
"You talk too much. Now chill out."  
Adora sighed as Catra rubbed her clit through her underwear painfully slow.  
"Y'know, the least you could do is stop being such a tease."  
"Too bad," Catra said as she picked up the pace. She stopped when Adora started to squirm, then pulled off the soaked underwear. Catra retracted her claws before plunging two fingers into Adora. As she pumped her fingers in and out, she sucked on Adora's chest, leaving deep purple marks.  
Catra trailed kisses down to Adora's thighs then began sucking on her clit while still fucking her with her fingers. Adora gripped a handful of Catra's short hair as she felt herself getting closer.  
"Ah, Catra-" Adora's back arched as she moaned with pleasure.  
"Okay, now I'm going to sleep," Catra said as she climbed up from Adora's thighs to lay next to her.  
"Thank you, Catra. I needed that," Adora pulled the blanket over both of them. Catra purred in response, and nuzzled her face into Adora's shoulder.  
"Hm, goodnight, I love you Adora."  
"I love you too, goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> u can thank my gf for the title, also I'm sorry this probably isn't well written, I wrote it in a fit of gay :)


End file.
